


Morgan

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Family Feels, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: A week late but this is the last day's prompt (ANYTHING) from @sciencebrosweek





	Morgan

“Dr. Banner” Friday said.

“Yes Friday” Bruce replied annoyed he was being pulled from his experiment.

“I am sorry for the interruption sir but I have a nurse from county general on the phone for you” the A.I replied.

Bruce frowned “are the boys here?” he asked.

“Yes sir they are upstairs” the A.I answered.

“And Tony?” he asked worriedly.

“Sir is still in his meeting with Director Fury” the A.I assured the man.

Bruce nodded “ok I guess patch this nurse through” he said.

“This is Doctor Banner” he said.

There was hospital background noise before a women began speaking “Yes Doctor Banner my name is Rosie and I am a nurse here at county general. I have a women here in ICU who is asking to speak with you. Her name is Jackie Grey but she says you’ll know her by the last name Vernon” she replied.

Jackie Vernon was a name Bruce hadn’t thought about since he was 17 years old. She was the sweetest girl, his first real friend and his first sort of girlfriend. He left when he was 17 and they had sworn they’d keep in touch as all teenagers do but that never happened. He had no idea why she would be contacting him now.

“Sir are you there?” Rosie asked.

Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts “Yes I am sorry” he apologized. “Why is she wanting to speak with me?” he asked.

The women paused “I am not sure Sir” she replied. “But if you could come today that would be great” she added.

“Why so soon?” he asked.

“Sir I shouldn’t say this but she was fatally wounded in a car accident last night and she doesn’t have long to live” she said quietly.

Bruce glanced around his lab until he found his phone “I will be there in an hour” he said as he hung up.

* * *

Bruce was met with the usual bustle and chaos of the compound. The boys were in front of the TV playing a video game with Clint and Sam. Steve was on the couch reading and Bucky was making something in the kitchen.

“Hey Doc” Bucky said glancing over at him.

Bruce smiled “Hey” he said walking over to him. “Anyone have plans today” he asked.

Bucky shrugged and glanced over at the others “I don’t think so” he replied.

Steve shook his head “No plans Bruce Why?” he asked.

Peter noticed him for the first time “Hey Pop done so soon?” he asked.

Bruce shook his head in amusement “Not really Pete” he said then glanced at Steve. “I just got a call from County General, an old friend is in ICU and wants to see me” Bruce said. “Can someone keep an eye on Pete and Miles until either Tony or I return?” he asked.

“Aww pop we can look out for ourselves” Pete whined.

“You mean like last week when I walked in on the two of you about to sled down the stairs?” Natasha asked appearing beside Bruce.

Clint snorted ignoring the glares from his teammates. Natasha rolled her eyes and lightly knocked his head as she walked by. She took a seat at the counter and stole from Bucky’s plate before turning her attention back at Bruce.

“We’ll keep an eye on them for you Bruce” she replied.

“Of course” Steve agreed. “Any idea how long you’ll be out?” he added.

Bruce sighed “No idea” he said.

Sam cleared his throat “How old is this old friend” he asked.

Bruce chuckled “I grew up with her. But I haven’t seen her since we were 17” he said.

Miles snorted “So it’s a really old friend” he quipped elbowing Peter who burst out laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes trying not to laugh “Har Har” he deadpanned. “Very funny” he added.

Clint laughed “Good one dude” he said high fiving the 8 year old.

Bruce chuckled then glanced at the others “Thanks guys. I’ll text Tony so he doesn’t freak when he gets back”. Then he glanced at the boys “Be good for the others ok? Don’t spend all day in front of that” he added pointing to the TV.

“Ok” both boys and Clint chorused making Bruce snort as he headed for the elevator.

“Wait” Pete yelled as he paused the game and ran and hugged Bruce goodbye-Miles at his heels. “Be safe” the boy mumbled quietly. Bruce smiled and hugged them back.

“I am just visiting a friend in the hospital” he told them. “Dad will be back soon, and you have all of the others here” he reminded them as he tried to straightened Pete’s hair. “Now go beat Clint” he said gently pushing them back toward the others.

He waited until the boys picked up the fallen controllers and started playing again before he left. He sent a text to Tony as the elevator headed to the garage, quickly explaining where he was going. He laughed when Happy was waiting for him as the elevator opened.

“I would have driven myself” Bruce said. “He didn’t have to call you” he added.

Happy shrugged “Got to earn my keep” he teased.

* * *

Bruce tried not to ring his hands as he stood outside the room. He took a few deep breaths and gently knocked on the door. When no one answered he gently pushed the door open and glanced around. There laying in the bed was Jackie, black and blue with tubes and wires everywhere. She had grey hairs and lines but he so did he-granted not as many due to Hulk. Bruce felt eyes on him, blinking himself back and seeing that Jackie was staring at him.

“You came” she whispered.

Bruce cleared his throat “Y-Yeah” he said.

She smiled “Still a man of few words I see” she teased then coughed.

Bruce came over and reached for the water, easing the straw toward her lips. He waited patiently as she sipped slowly and lowered it when she was done.

“Thanks” she whispered. She stared at him with a sad smile “I wish this was on better circumstances” she said.

Bruce nodded, glancing at the surroundings “What happened?” he asked.

“Drunk Driver came across the double line hit Bill and I head on” she said. “Bill is-was my husband. He-He died instantly” she choked up fighting the tears. “They say I am bleeding internally and everything is slowly shutting down” she added.

“That’s terrible. I am so sorry” Bruce replied.

She looked at him then glanced over at the other chair, Bruce followed her gaze and noticed for the first time a little girl curled up under a Hulk blanket.

"That’s Morgan-my granddaughter” she said.

Bruce smiled at her “She’s cute” he said quietly. “How old is she?” he asked.

“Four” she said. “Do you have kids?” she asked.

Bruce nodded “My husband and I adopted a boy Miles 2 years ago and we’ve foster Peter who’s 10 for 3 years now” he said with a smile.

Jackie nodded “That’s what I thought” she said. “Bruce I don’t want Morgan to go to social services” she said. “That’s why I called you-I want you to take her. When I die” she said.

Bruce jumped up “Jackie what are you talking about?” he said. “I can’t just take your child. What about your family?” he asked.

“My parents are dead. Besides you remember my father. All of Bills family are older and Fiona her mother died a year ago” Jackie said.

“Jackie they aren’t going to let some stranger just adopt her” Bruce reasoned.

“No but they will allow her grandfather” Jackie said.

Bruce sat there stunned “What” he said.

“Bruce Morgan is your granddaughter” Jackie said. “I got pregnant with Fiona and had her at 17. She unfortunately followed in my footsteps and had Morgan at 17” she paused when she saw Bruce was freaking out. “Bruce” she said.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S MY GRANDDAUGJTER” he whispered yelled jumping up.

“Bruce take a deep breathe” she instructed.

Bruce did as instructed, waiting until he calmed to try and speak again. “How can she be my granddaughter?” he asked as he started to pace.

Jackie blinked at him “Bruce don’t you remember what we did the last time we saw each other?” she said with a laugh. “I know it’s been awhile” she added.

Bruce cocked his head then blushed “Oh course I remember” he said. “But we used protection” he added.

Jackie just smirked at him “Well it didn’t work” she said.

Bruce chuckled and shakenly sat down again. He stared at the young girl then over at Jackie “Why didn’t you ever tell me” he asked.

Jackie sighed “Dad was furious when he found out I was pregnant. He threatened to take Fiona away. I did everything I could to pacify him until I was 18 and could move out. By then I was too busy raising her, being a single mother, but even then I didn’t want to force you into anything. Then I met Bill when Fiona was 5 and we were happy. We lucked out and dad died when Fiona was 8-and I was truly free. Bill and I returned for the funeral and I ran into your aunt. I introduced her to Bill and Fiona, and she mentioned you had a job at Culver then. I decided I needed to tell you-you had the right to know. I drove up there the next day and saw you on the lawn kissing another women-and I lost my nerve. Who was I to walk into your life after all these years and drop this bombshell on you? Bill convinced me to go back the next day and there were cops everywhere. I heard that you had died in some freak lab accident. I felt horrible you were dead and I never had the nerve to tell you” she said pausing to compose herself. “So you can guess my utter surprise when my daughter was flicking through channels a few years ago and there you were stuttering through an interview with the Avengers” she added.

Bruce blinked over at her “Did she know?” he asked.

Jackie smiled “yes she did” she said. “She wanted to meet you. So she and her friends went to some comic con convention and she met you” she said. “She was pregnant at the time and spoke to you about water conservation” she said.

Bruce gasped “I remember that conversation” he said. “How-if you don’t mind-how did she die?” he asked.

Jackie sighed and took Bruce’s hand “She had an aneurism in her sleep. Morgan called me and told me mommy wasn’t waking up and she was hungry. Bill and I rushed over and found her” she paused trying to reach for a tissue. When she did she knocked over a folder, papers scattered all over the floor. “Bruce could you get those?” she asked.

“Sure” Bruce said and glanced down as he collected the paper. “What is this?” he asked.

Jackie smiled “DNA of Fiona and Morgan and myself” she said. “I know you know what your DNA looks like and I wanted to give you proof that they are yours” she said. “In case you ever need them” she added.

Bruce glanced through the papers and there it was in black and white. DNA never lies.

“Jackie” Bruce began but she interrupted him.

“Bruce I am sorry” She said. “I feel horrible dropping this on you. But this isn’t her fault-it’s mine. I know I should have told you when I found out I was pregnant. Or at least not chickened out at Culver. But this isn’t about us-it about Morgan. She will have lost all of her family in a years’ time. I want to leave her with a loving safe family” she said.

Bruce snorted “Jackie if you saw that interview you know who I am. Who my husband and family are” he said. “There’s nothing safe about my family. Never has” he said.

“Neither was mine Bruce” Jackie said with a sad smile. “But I can bet every member of your family will do ANYTHING for you and your children am I right?” she said.

Bruce nodded “Yes” he replied.

“In a perfect world I will be going home to my husband and my daughter, not having this conversation at all” Jackie said. “But that’s not what happened and I have to deal with that” she said.

Bruce sighed “I just had a horrible thought” he mumbled.

“What?” Jackie asked.

“”My granddaughter is only 4 years younger than my son” He replied horrified.

“We are from Ohio” Jackie teased.

Bruce looked at Jackie and the two burst out laughing. And for a second they were 17 years old again making fun of the people around them. The laughter must have woke Morgan up because she squeaked as she moved around in the chair.

“Mimi” a groggy voice whispered from the chair.

“Morgan sweetie I want you to meet someone” Jackie said with false brightness.

The girl walked over and looked between her grandmother and Bruce.

“”Up?” the girl asked.

Jackie nodded “very gently” she instructed.

Bruce stood up “mind if I help?” he asked gently.

Morgan looked up at him then nodded “please” she said holding her arms up.

Bruce smiled as he picked her up and laid her next to Jackie. He watched as the girl gently wiggled under the covers and tried to get as close as she could to her grandmother. Jackie and Morgan both had smiles on their faces from the contact.

“Morgan this is Bruce” Jackie said after a few minutes of silence.

“Hi” Morgan said.

“Hi” Bruce answered back.

“Morgan you are going to go live with Bruce, when I go to heaven” Jackie said simply.

Morgan shrank away from him “Mimi” she whimpered.

“I know its scary sweetie” Jackie said. “But Bruce is family. He moved away and we haven’t seen him in a long time but now he’s back” she said. “So you will move in with him, he has two boys and a big family that live with him” she paused to catch her breath.

“Do you have any girls?” Morgan asked.

Bruce shook his head “Well none that are close to your age. But yes there are girls in my house” he said.

Jackie looked over “I love you sweetie” she said. Then she looked at Bruce “I guess I do get to go home to my husband and child” she whispered, Bruce watched as the heart monitor flat lined.

* * *

Tony was pacing the length of the living room for the hundredth time that night.

“Tony” Sam said. “You are leaving a tread” he said as he glanced at the carpet.

“At least change direction” Natasha replied, eyes never leaving her book.

“I just don’t understand what is taking him so long” Tony said.

“He said he’s on the way right?” Bucky said.

Tony nodded “He said he had a surprise” he replied.

“Sir Doc is coming up” Friday replied.

The elevator opened Bruce walked in carrying a sleeping girl. He stopped when he saw everyone waiting for him. He put a finger to his lips as he walked and placed her gently on the nearest empty couch. He fussed with her blanket, making sure she was comfortable before he walked over to the others.

Bruce smiled “Hi” he said quietly to everyone.

Tony rushed over to him “Are you ok?” he asked.

Bruce smiled “I am fine” he said simply.

The others looked at him expectedly, before Bucky spoke up. “Ok I’ll bite who’s the kid” he asked.

“That is Morgan” Bruce replied. “She is my friend’s granddaughter” he added.

“This friend from ICU?” Sam asked.

“Yes” Bruce answered. ““Morgan is going to live with us” Bruce said. “Surprise” he said weakly.

Tony blinked at him “She’s going to live with us? For how long” he asked.

“Til she’s 18” Bruce replied.

The room was silent. Everyone looking at each other in confusion.

“Babe what do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Jackie didn’t want Morgan to go to social services and asked me to take her” Bruce said.

“Wait this dying friend just asks you to take her granddaughter? Didn’t she have family? Bruce there are laws” Tony said. “You can’t just take someone else’s child” he added.

“I know-I said they weren’t going to allow a stranger to take her” Bruce said. “That’s when she told me” he added starting to ring his hands.

“Told you what?” Tony asked.

“She’s mine” Bruce said.

A snort, coughing and the sound of shattered glass interrupted them. All eyes turned to Steve who was coughing from inhaling his drink. Bucky smirked and started to pound his back.

“Breathe Stevie” Bucky said.

Steve calmed somewhat “Sorry Bruce-I uh didn’t expect that” he admitted.

“Man expected Tony to have the illegitimate child-not Bruce” Clint stage whispered to Natasha-who promptly hit him in the side of the head.

Tony looked from the team at Bruce “What do you mean she’s yours?” he asked slowly.

“She’s my granddaughter” Bruce said.

“Your granddaughter?” Natasha asked.

“My first time was at 17-with Jackie. I left and she became pregnant. Had Fiona at 17-and Fiona must have followed in her mother’s footsteps and had Morgan at 17” Bruce said keeping his eyes on Tony.

“Do you have proof?” Tony asked.

“Yes I have a folder that has both Fiona and Morgan’s DNA” Bruce said. “She’s mine” he added.

“When you called and said you were on the way and that you had a surprise. This goes beyond anything I thought” Tony said.

Bruce sighed “This wasn’t what I expected either” he said. “I am terrified and numb at the same time” he said. “I had a daughter I never knew about” he said as he started to pace. “I should be furious at Jackie for never telling me-but then again I remember how I was back then. She never wanted to force me into something. She tried to tell me apparently-she came to culver but she must have saw me kissing Betty and left. The next day her husband convinced her to come back and tell me but the accident had already happened and she was told I was dead. It wasn’t until one of the group interviews after New York that she realized I was still alive” he said.

“Was your daughter alive then?” Sam asked.

Bruce looked over at him “At that time yes-Fiona had an aneurism in her sleep a year ago” he said.

“I am sorry you never got to meet her Bruce” Steve said.

“Jackie said I did met her at once-at one of our comic con meet and greets. She was pregnant and talked to me about water conservation” Bruce said with a small smile.

“I remember that conversation” Tony said in wonder.

Bruce nodded “I know me too” he said. “I vaguely remember what she looked like” he said then sighed. “I know I should have called you but I just couldn’t let social services take her. But now I just don’t know what to think.” He added as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

Tony sat down next to him “What’s there to think about?” he asked.

Bruce shot him a look “Tony we’ve never cared for a child this young before much less a girl. This will be very different from Pete or Miles” he warned. “Not to mention she is only 4 years younger than Miles” he added.

“She doesn’t need to know she’s your granddaughter yet Bruce” Steve reasoned.

“You should be more worried about raising a girl” Natasha teased.

Tony laughed “You think Iron Man and Hulk are scared of a little pink and glitter? He asked.

Sam snorted “More like Princess sippy cups and tutus, dress up and tiaras. Not to mention when she hits puberty” he warned.

“Boys” Clint said in jokingly warning voice.

Tony cursed under his breath “Maybe this is my payback?” he replied eyes wide.

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh as he laid his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. “Maybe” he agreed earning a glare from Tony.

“Mimi” Morgan whimpered.

Bruce got up and rubbed her back “Morgan-you are at my house remember?” he asked.

Morgan nodded “Mimi’s in heaven with Mommy” she said quietly.

“Yes she is” Bruce agreed. “Can I pick you up?” he asked.

Morgan rolled over, looking at him before barely nodding her head. Bruce gently picked her up and she looked at her surroundings her eyes huge. She stayed silent, clinging tighter to Bruce.

“Morgan this is my house” Bruce said gently. “And this is my family” she said pointing to the team.

Bucky and Sam waved at her and the rest had smiles on their faces. Morgan looked at them and gave a small wave back.

“My sons are asleep upstairs you’ll meet them tomorrow” Bruce continued. “And this is my husband Tony” he said pointing to Tony.

“Hi sweetie” Tony said. “Can I give you a hug” he asked.

Morgan looked over at Bruce “You don’t have to” Bruce said. “But I can vouch he gives very good hugs” he said.

“Well I learned from Bruce” Tony said with a barely there leer.

Morgan looked at Bruce “I do like your hugs” she said then turned to Tony and reached out her arms.

Tony took her and hugged her close “Oh yeah we’ll keeping her” he said quietly. “I think I am already in love” he added.

Bruce smiled and couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
